HGd10PHB - Human
Human Humans. They are one of the few kinds found in almost every story. Likely this has to do with the fact that it is most often a human that is telling the story, but that gets into all that murky fourth wall stuff. Humans are about as average as one can get in terms of their abilities. That fact and their prolific presence in Existence makes them the de facto standard off which all other kinds are judged. Like it or not, that's a simple fact. Description Physically, humans are nothing special, but not to be dismissed. They stand anywhere from just under 5 feet to almost 7 feet tall. Most humans run the gamut from almost white skin to almost pitch black, but there are some isolated exotic skin tones here and there. Hair color is more varied as eye color can be. Humans are divided into two complementary genders called male and female. One of the most peculiar traits of humans is their ability to interbreed with most other binary-gender kinds. Society Because of their widespread existence, you can find humans in every line of work imaginable. They are warriors and teachers, traders, and leaders, evil despots and humble servants to all. While one individual may select a path in life and become renowned in their own right for it, humans as a whole have no proclivity towards any one thing over another. Our religions, cultures, governments and so on are as diverse as there are possibilities. All in all, humans are like the saprogen of the kinds, acting largely as a buffer for the other kinds in Existence. Humans tend to fit within a narrow range of variability in terms of their characteristics so it is easier to list those in a single chart. Base Characteristics Humans tend to be physically or mentally inferior to a lot of other creature kinds found in stories. They make up for this with their indomitable curiosity and desire to learn. Humans gain +1 Base Point in every Basic Skill at Character Creation. Humans gain +1 Base Point every time Base Points are awarded. Humans gain +1 Trait Slot at Character Creation. As Heroes Humans are naturally curious and expansive. They tend to explore, seek knowledge, wealth, and glory. For some, it takes very little to get them out the door into the wide world full of danger and adventure. However, to truly be a hero, humans must draw deeper. Their love for one another, for all of Creation, leads them to truly take on the mantle of self-sacrifice, venture out into the world, and right the wrongs inflicted upon it by the evil of others or the natural chaos wrought by a broken Creation. Most refuse this call, preferring either to focus on self or only those closest to them. True heroes among the humans are those who heed the call and start their journey down the path of the sorrow, growth, and glory they never wanted. 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes